1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of waste and more particularly methods and apparatuses utilizing pyrolysis.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,214 describes a common method and apparatus used in pyrolytic processing of waste. It will be noted that much emphasis is placed on the configuration of the “oven”, generally referred to as the “thermal reactor”, and the complex mechanisms for conveying the material to be pyrolized through the oven. It has been found that the complexity of the conveying means and the high extent of maintenance and high energy cost, required to keep the mechanisms operable, doom such systems to economic failure.
3. Discussion of the Present Invention
My invention discloses a type of oven that will eliminate the complex conveying mechanisms and high energy and maintenance cost. The oven of my invention is of a unique shape that affords conveyance of the pyrolyzed material through the oven in a “free fall” fashion with the assistance of a high velocity blast of flue gas that fluffs and blows the pyrolized material down an integral chute to the char discharge outlet.